vindicated
by TheAngryArizonan
Summary: kiba wakes up in losthorn forest without any rememberance of who he is or what his life was like. some outsiders help him regain his memory.
1. Chapter 1

**hello and welcome to my latest wolf's rain series vindicated! i will be welcoming new oc's including oc riaka, oc midnight, and oc toby. **

**so without farther adue lets begin.**

chapter one.

_there will come a time to where the earth comes full circle. when spirits of our nature collide with the spirits of others and where dawn meets the drowsy eyes of dusk. _

_"kiba...kiba.." who is that i have to wonder and why is it so dark? "kiba...i'm so sorry." who is that? that voice sounds so familiar i just can't put my hand on it. _i open my eyes and i hear a voice laugh: "glad to see your finally awake." the wolf flips over onto its stomach before talking yet again. "you were out for more than four days." i'm gonna be honest with you he was getting on my nerves too. "uh...where am i?" i asked when i had a good look around the woody area that i was in. "in losthorn forest, the names midnight!" he laughs. doesn't this guy realize that i have been out for more than four days ? why do i care what is name is? "and...your name is?" he asked. "oh um..." i stammered. _grr why cant i remember what my name is? _ i thought madly then another voice hits me. _"kiba..." _ "i think its kiba." i murmured softly. "well nice to meet you kiba come now i will show to my camp." he shouted over his shoulder.

he lead me all the way to his camp which was in the middle of the forest. "ok meet the gang." he laughed. a black wolf and a dark blue wolf lurked out. "ok, the black one over there is toby and the blue one is riaka." introduced midnight. the wolves huffed at them from a distance. "guys meet kiba, i found him laying down on the edge of the forest." called midnight.

night settled over us as we all layed down for the night but i cant help but wonder...who was that in my dream earlier? and will i find her?


	2. Chapter 2

**sup my fluffy people i know i has been several months since my last update to fanfiction but i am really happy to be back. um i will only be able to update on wesday,friday,saturday, and sunday only due to your normal teenage buisness.**

**anyway i will shut up now so you can enjoy the next chapter of vindicated!**

chapter 2

morning came over the forest as toby was the first to stir of the bunch. kiba,who had left for some strange reason, had left for the nearest lake. "up and adem everybody!" yelled toby loudly in his packmate's ears. midnight muttered something and rolled back over onto his side. "bite me" he growled. riaka stood up and licked the wound on her shoulder that had been left over from weeks past.

_"kiba...kiba" _called a voice softly in my ear. my lungs began to burst as i suddenly began to gasp for air. "hahaha have a nice swim?" laughed toby. i huffed and pulled myself out of the water. "shut up!" i snarled. he flicked his ears in amusement. "look i didn't mean to upset you or nothing but i just wanna to know if you wanted anything to eat?" he asked. my stomach growled loudly as i thought about it.

riaka and midnight came home with a giant sized caribou. "great mount skies!" gasped midnight. "so kiba do have any clue as to how your gonna get your memory back?" asked riaka. "no not really now that i think about it"i muttered. "what about if we go and see the oracle she holds all of the answer!" exclaimed midnight. toby nodded then scratched his jaw with his paw. "yeah that might work." "well it's settled let's set first thing tommorow." howled riaka.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

dawn rose over the forest as the trio and kiba woke up.

"if my memory serves me correctly the edge of the forest is this way." observed toby. a silent call of a sparrow in the trees above them spooked the heck out of midnight sending him crawling next to kiba.

"this place gives me the creeps." shivered midnight.

kiba sighed and followed as toby lend them out of their home and into the vast wilderness in front of them. it seemed like forever when suddenly something made riaka stop. a gray wolf had entered onto their land unannouced.

"what is this idiot thinking?" thought toby out loud.

the gray wolf roared and charged at toby sending him sprawling into midnight. riaka pounced on the mystrious wolf and placed her fangs in it's neck.

"give up!" snarled riaka.

the grey wolf huffed and rolled over onto his paws.

"as if!" he sneered.

"i hate to inform you but you are on sparrow tribe's land i would advise if you leave if you know what's good for you." wolfed midnight calmly.

tsume raised his eyebrows at kiba who was standing a few pawsteps away from the group.

"kiba?" asked tsume.

kiba looked at him with a stern look of confusion before answering back:

"do i know you?" he asked quizzingly.

tsume smacked his forehead with his paw at kiba's response thinking: _wow what a true idiot how can i rememeber him but he can't remember me?._

"don't play dumb with me kiba! i know who you are but how can you not remember me?" growled tsume.

"um i don't mean to be a bother but do you guys know each other?" asked midnight.

tsume nodded very slowly at midnight.

"yeah of course i remember him i mean at first i hated him at first but i soon got over him and we became good friends." replied tsume.

_how come i can't remember anything at all! it's like someone or something is stopping me from remember. _thought kiba.

_"kiba...kiba...kiba...i'm so sorry...please help me...kiba" _whispered a voice silently before slowing fading in the breeze.

t.b.c til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Toboe bounded from rooftop to rooftop as he hunted for food. _Well sure as heck im not gonna find it here in a town thats for dang sure. _He thought sadly. A scent hit his nose as he lept down. _Oh no! Its quient! _He yelped as he hid behind the wall.

Kiba followed closely behind his packmates with tsume also.

" toby i cant believe you got us lost you yumyutz!" Yelled Midnight.

Toby shrugged his shoulders at him as he continued to ignore him.

" yo Toby why dont we ask the brown wolf for direction!" Called riaka.

Toboe walked out from behind the wall. _Hey those two look familiar! I know those two but somehow my mind won't remember!. _He thought.

" hey you!" Called Toby.

Toboe turned in the direction he heard the sound coming from.

" me?" He asked.

Kiba looked up from his paws and faced toboe. Toboe grinned at him nerviously.

" hey do you know the way out of here?" Asked Riaka.

Toboe hung his head and nodded "no" at the traveling pack. Toby went a placed a tail on his shoulder calmly.

" hey it's not your fault, we're kinda new here also." He whispered.

Toboe looked up at him sadly and sat down.

" no its ok it is my fault, i've been on my own for a long time without anybody so im used to it." He murmured.

Tsume huffed and left the group just sitting there, he wanted nothing to do with this runt. Winds played with his fur as he watched the sun set above the horizon.

_Come on tsume, lets go to paradise! A voice whispered._

_Wait tsume! Wait for me!_ It whispered again.

He sighed and rested his head down on his paws, his eyes held the light's last glint before he closed them.

" um guys, tsume's been away for a long time now." Whimpered riaka.

Midnight huffed at her. " why ya worried cause he's your packmate or you love him!"

Riaka growled. " no, well yes...no..i mean yes..grrr" she howled.

" shhhhhh not so loud we dont quient to find out we are here." Whimpered toboe.

" whos quient?" Asked riaka.

" your face!" Laughed midnight.

Kiba goaned and turned over to face the sun. So_me body please just shut the freak up. _

T.b.c...


	5. Chapter 5

Vindicated chapter 5

Kiba woke up right before his packmates did. He walked down the street and into a resturant.

" whats it gonna be today pal?" Asked the cheif.

" an iced tea would be nice." Mumured kiba.

A blue haired female caught his attention as he walked past her table. She acidently stepped on his foot.

" aww crap i am so sorry!" She gasped.

He rubbed at it then smiled at her.

" no, no its ok." He laughed.

He sat down next to her and looked down at her plate which reminded her of his hunger.

" oh you havent eaten yet have you?" She asked.

He looked at the table in guilt.

" no not really not since i left losthorn forest." Murmured kiba.

" i'm blue by the way." She smiled as she reached out her hand to touch his. " kiba." He said as he shook her hand.

The waitress came and put his drink down in front of him.

" oh and can i have a chocolate muffin too?" He asked.

The lady nodded as she left the two alone.

" so what brings you to freezeyourbuttoff central?" Asked blue. Kiba didn't meet her eyes as he replied. " i am just passing through thats all." Blue played with the strawrapper in her hand. " but there has to be more of you." She commented. Kiba smiled alittle bit but his eyes remained serious.

" if you couldn't remember something what would you give up in order to get it back?" Questioned kiba.

" i am not following you." Muttered blue.

He sighed and turned back over to her. " never mind."

The two laughed and ate til it was time for kiba to go back to his pack.

" hey lady is that guy a friend of yours?" Asked tasha.

Blue grabbed her stuff and left the little cafe without a single word.

T.b.c...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for reading this story. I want to have this chapter focused on blue and hige for awhile. You may want to continue reading this.**

Vindicated chapter?

Blue unlocked the door to her apartment where her boyfriend awaited. Hige got off the couch and hugged her.

" how was work today?" He asked.

Blue placed her bag on the table and laughed: " good"

She frowned at the mess that was on the table.

" what happened here?" Gasped blue.

Hige shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" i am not sure it was there when i woke up this morning."

Blue looked passed him at the man who was passed out on the couch.

" pop is still asleep is he?" She asked.

Hige placed his hand behind his head and sighed.

" yeah i tryed waking him up too."

Blue splashed a cold water bucket ontop of him which caused him to cuss a little bit.

" why the freak did you wake me up blue!" He hissed.

" cause you have been asleep long enough and you better go home." Grumbled blue. Quient grabbed his gun and hat and left the young couple.

Blue sat down on the couch that still held hige's warmth.

" look blue i think its time for us to move on to the next town." Mumured hige.

Blue looked at him.

" what do you mean we have everything we need here!" Yelled blue.

Hige stood up and faced her. " no blue we need to leave now! There is no need to stay here!" Yelled hige back.

" but...but what about him hige? I cant just leave him." Whispered blue. Hige kissed her and moved some hair out of her face.

" i know blue but we have no choice we cant take him with us." Murmured hige quietly.

Blue kissed him back.

" yeah i guess your right."

T.b.c...


	7. Chapter 7

Vindicated chapter 7

" quickly after her!" Yelled one of the officers. A young girl quickly made a beeline for the alley that toby and his pack were staying in. She lept over toby and kept running.

" dont let her escape!" A voice yelled. Shegra smirked and jumped ontop of the building.

" nice try!" She called.

Toby watched her flee into the night.

" i know her." Murmured kiba as he took off after her.

" hey kiba! Where are you going?" Asked toby.

Shegra lept from rooftop to rooftop and landed on the dock below her. Her pace quicken as the cops chased her torwards the water.

" ha finally got you!" Laughed hub.

She grinned and backed slowly to the edge of the dock.

' my, my detective seems like you have me at last." She sneered as she placed her feet dangerously close to the ledge. " but before you take me in let me do one...last..thing."

Hubb said something unintelligent.

" ok whatever." He shrugged.

She grinned and took one foot off. " too bad you wont solve this one!" She plummented foot first into the cold water. " goodbye detective!" She yelled.

Tsume gave up on trying to go back to sleep and stood up. Howls rang out back in town for him to return. Something blue in the water caught his attention as it swam by him.

_Blue? _He thought. She came back up for air and sat down on the coastline. _Those motherfreakin cops! How rude! Blaming me for a crime i did not commint. _She thought angrily. Tsume watched her from one of the alleyways.

" hey you!" He called...

T.b.c...


	8. Chapter 8

vindicated chapter 9

shegra got up and ran from him.

"hey wait! come back!" he called. she dashed down the harbor and through a dark tunnel.

"hey i just want to talk!" he grabbed her by the hand. "hey its ok i won't hurt you."

"its over." she whispered.

"what?"

"its over dont you get it!" she growled. " we can never go back!"

tsume hugged her tightly. "i know...i know."

"we didnt go to paradise did we?" she asked.

tsume sighed and pulled away so he could see her better.

"no no we didnt."

she looked behind him at kiba who was waiting.

"hey kiba!" she greeted.

"tsume we are leaving to the next town." he murmured. tsume nodded then got up. "yeah sure."

"hey can i come with?" she asked.

kiba grabbed her by the hand and helped her up. "sure."

toby and his pack waited restlessly for them to return. "good their here now we can get going."

t.b.c...


	9. Chapter 9

Vindicated chapter 9

The pack left the town and continued on their way to the oracle. They crossed through the artic plains and forest plateaus. Toby started to limp after several days of no rest his breathe came in shallower with every step.

" hey kiba can we stop please? Toby is hurt." Called midnight.

Toby limped around in a circle and collasped. " hey how did you loose your memory in the first place?" He rasped.

Kiba thought long and hard. " i am not actually sure maybe it was after that..."

" that what?" Questioned midnight.

" maybe after the first time we went to paradise i am not exactly sure." Sighed kiba.

" i remember it very clearly." Wolfed tsume. Everyone looked at him as the silver wolf continued. " we never made it to paradise because of that noble, darcia. He killed us all execpt you kiba, you just somehow vanished when it all began again."

Riaka looked deeply into tsume's golden eyes.

" it amazes me even the slightest bit that you dont remember." She murmured.

T,b.c...


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys and welcome back. i am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of vindicated but dont worry the next book will be out in december. thanks for reading and lets begin.**

chapter 10

_why do you run why do you hide? a question a question a wolf can only answer. _called a voice. kiba looked around in the darkness.

"who are you?" he asked.

_who are you? where are you? what are you? all good questions indeed! _replied the owl.

the owl flapped its wings as it continued. _ a wolf with golden eyes, a wolf with blue eyes. but what ever happened to the white wolf with the red eyes. are we not all the same wolf...the same wolf are we not?_

kiba felt his patience slip as the owl kept talking.

_all questions have answers within them all answers deliver questions. go...go brave wolf let the questions answer the question you have. _

_kiba...kiba where...where are you? _whispered a voice softly.

**t.b.c in book 2**


End file.
